Mild Curiosity In A Tiara
by BooBaLooPants
Summary: Harvey Two-Face/Riddler. Batman Forever-verse. No, really. After their first crime-spree consummations happen. slash.


Harvey Two-Face/Riddler

Universe: Batman Forever.

...I'm being serious, guys.

888

Summary: after their first crime spree robbing banks and getting glittery shiny things, Harvey Two-Face and the Riddler "consummate" their new partnership.

slash, not graphic.

888

888

Mild Curiosity In A Tiara

888

888

Harvey dropped the other man unceremoniously on the bed. He didn't stir, but then he wouldn't because he was unconscious for the moment.

Clever as the "Riddler" might be (Harvey was still in two minds about that..hah..wasn't he always), he wasn't clever enough to pick his fights apparently. But then he wasn't much of a fighter either.

He was too lanky and thin, especially on Harvey's bed, and probably too vulnerable. He was also wearing a stupid glittery tiara.

Harvey snorted. He could blow this lunatic's brains out right now. Save them both some trouble. And oh he knew there would be trouble eventually. It always happened this way.

Instead he stared at the Riddler's face. Pale and interesting even without his senses, and yet as hateful as much as it was intriguing.

Two contrary emotions ramming heads again. A useless conflict Harvey was never going to resolve.

It was best just to give in to it.

"What if we don't want to?" he murmured, and at the same time grazed a hand lightly over the bed, very close to where the Riddler lay. "What if we want to face it?"

His fingers tapered along, and touching the soft heat of another person was like electricity, and not entirely uninvited. Not at all, really.

It was probably the dizzying excitement of a recent crime spree talking.

And anyway, it hadn't been his decision to make; fate had decided that this would happen. No reason to feel strange about it.

His hand curved round the Riddler's jaw. Not strange at all.

It was fascinatingly smooth. And infuriating.

Harvey could've smashed it. Or _something else_ to it.

He'd blame that thought on the fact Sugar and Spice weren't around right now.

"But he is beautiful," something morose left Harvey's mouth.

Uninvited, accidental words were the worst.

Luckily the Riddler hadn't woken up yet. Otherwise he'd have another bruise to match the first on his cheek.

Harvey clenched his hand into the intended fist. It would've been so easy.

Just as his mind was beginning to darken, there was a soft hum, and Harvey blinked. He watched the Riddler stir, eyes flickering, and whimpering just a bit.

"...my head...ow..."

He seemed to take a while to focus on Harvey, and Harvey was reluctantly amused by it if nothing else. It should've been solely pathetic; and it was, but there was also something endearing there.

The Riddler had painfully puppy-dog eyes, even behind the silly mask, and when he recalled Harvey they seemed to widen, and a smile broke on his lips.

"How'd I do, Harv? Did I whip em? Tell me I did!"

He spoke with a childish eagerness. It should have been suicidal, but this evening had been interesting so far.

Harvey didn't like to tempt fate with the other side, which was laughable really because everything he ever did was left to fate. Still, he had a feeling that they both saw something similar in this green clad invader.

Riddler sat up; perhaps too quickly. He held his head and groaned a bit.

"Urgh. Is that supposed to happen?"

"What?" said Harvey.

"Stars. There's lots of stars. "

Harvey raised a brow. "Perhaps you should lie back down."

Riddler shook his head, maybe in part to shake away his dizziness. "Nonsense. There's too much to do," he looked at Harvey again, and this time it was with a curious scrutiny which made Harvey uncomfortable.

"What?" he snapped, and stepped back, realising he was rather too close to the other man than he needed to be.

"Nothing," Riddler said, and looked kind of amused. "You didn't answer my question,"

"What question?"

"How'd I do? Did I beat that guy or what?"

Harvey scoffed. "You're an optimistic fool, aren't you?"

Riddler looked disappointed. "Damn," he examined his knuckles and then flexed his hand. "That really hurt too."

"Don't get too discouraged," Harvey heard himself say. "We all have to start somewhere."

Riddler brightened, and had a contagious sort of smile.

"Very true! And now I've got you to teach me everything I need to know!"

Harvey pursed his lips. A hand wavering automatically for the gun in his pocket.

"We don't work very well with others."

Riddler laughed easily. "Oh but Harv...what of all this?" he dug a hand into his pocket, pulling out a few diamonds. They spilled out onto the bed, glittering like expensive bits of fluff. "I think this is working _very well_. In fact, I'd give you an A+ in the teamwork department."

Harvey grimaced. "We don't work well with others," he wasn't sure why he was reiterating the point, like some sort of warning. He didn't usually warn people, they already knew he was insane anyway.

"I beg to differ," Riddler shifted on the bed, on his hands and knees. For a moment he looked like he might spring up like a cat, but instead he just moved forwards. Still like a cat, though. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet? Don't you want to know more than anything, who Batman is?"

Harvey grimaced with thoughts of Gotham's black knight. Nothing made his mind shake more.

He glared at Riddler; "you really think you can help us with that?"

"Of course. I _promise._"

"Words are empty, meaningless things."

Riddler rolled his eyes, "actions do speak louder, I know," he looked around the room then with interest. "Still. Your own actions are a little bit contradictory, aren't they? Bringing me back to your hideout was very...considerate, after all-"

"-we don't do things out of consideration," Harvey snarled.

Within seconds the gap between them was very small, and Harvey was holding Riddler roughly by his jacket collar. "If anything...you're a...mild curiosity..."

"That's a start," Riddler said, not seeming at all put out by the close proximity. He was looking Harvey up and down like _he _was the curiosity, in fact.

He had idiotic guts, Harvey would give him that.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin. Riddler didn't say anything, but Harvey felt the movement of his chest quicken against his grip.

He tossed the coin like he always did, but didn't look at it as he caught it in his palm. Instead he just closed his fingers round it.

"What's that for?" Riddler smiled. "Can't decide what to have for dinner? Heads it's fine dinin', tails it's take-out?"

Harvey sneered and pulled the gun out of his pocket.

He pressed it against Riddler's throat, watching the delicate skin pulse against the pressure.

Riddler tilted his head, like he wasn't about to have his head blown off. "Oh Harv...haven't we been over this once before?"

"Yes, and this time it'll be different," Harvey clicked the trigger into place.

"Oh, I hope so,"

Then the Riddler leaned into him, his smile blurring away from sight, as warmth pressed into Harvey's lips.

There were supposed to be gunshots, but instead Harvey's hand was frozen, like everything else within his mind.

He closed his eyes for just a moment, letting sensation pass for common sense, understanding that something wanted was happening, even if he didn't really realise it.

He gripped the Riddler's chest tighter.

At the same moment the sensations ended, and Harvey blinked at the eyes which were too close to his own.

"That was different, wasn't it?" the slight tremor in the Riddler's voice was the only thing which betrayed his fearless front.

His mouth was parted in a breathless way, and there was a hooded look in his eyes. It brought about the end of doubt in Harvey's mind. Whatever was left of it.

He shoved Riddler back onto the bed, and undid his own pants with an aching desperation.

Riddler stared up at him, a smile quivering anticipation on his face.

"Actions do speak much louder," he murmured, and then looked like he might say something else.

But Harvey drowned his voice in a deep, harsh kiss, inexpert and rough, just like everything else.

"No more words," he muttered, and pulled off the Riddler's ridiculous tiara. "Just shut up."

8

Somewhere on the floor, forgotten by them both for an evening, the coin was catching the light of Harvey's hideout, flashing the Riddler's fate.

888


End file.
